


Love in Paradise

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Alcohol, Dinosaurs, M/M, Nudity, Profanity, Rape, Time Travel, Zombies, bad German accents, bad japanese accents, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Call of Duty Nazi Zombies fanfiction. It quickly spiraled out of control racking up multiple chapters with increasing weirdness. Setting is Shangri-la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love in Paradise 1

Love in Paradise

The air was heavy with the smell of burned flesh and cordite. The endless thudthudthud of heavy ordinance going off echoed through the jungle temple. The screams of the undead had long since set almost every living creature to panicked flight.  
Almost.  
This wave was the heaviest in hours; the four men were literally back to back in a square, firing in every direction. Their faces masks of suppressed fear and grim determination. Suddenly the doctor's gun clicked dry; with a howl of frustration he whipped out a large knife and began slashing madly at the undead. One step and then another away from the group.  
Tank noticed his movement and shouted at him to get back in place.  
But he was beyond hearing, and charged into a trio of zombies.  
"God-dammit!" Nikolai and Takeo exchanged a look and turned to provide some covering fire as Tank went after Richtofen.   
The bullets peeled the crowd away from the swarmed German, until only one remained. As Dempsey reached Richtofen, the Doctor grabbed the zombie around its rotting neck and bashed it's head against the ground while choking it. All the while swearing in his native tongue. He kept smashing it into the dirt long after the monsters limbs had stopped twitching.   
Dempsey just stared, after a moment Takeo and Nikolai joined him.  
Doctor Richtofen looked like he'd been bathing in blood and he seemed stunned by the sudden lack of enemies to kill. He looked up blankly at his allies.  
"I think that might be it for today," Nikolai rumbled.  
"Good thing too," Tank commented. "I think someone has had enough for now." He reached under Edward's arm and helped him to his feet. "Don't ever do that again" he whispered fiercely into the Doctor's ear. And then more loudly, "I'm gonna go kick one of the perk machines, I'm thirsty."  
"Da! Me too!" Nikolai took a huge gulp of his vodka. Takeo rolled his eyes, "you have no self-respeckt."  
"Bah!"  
Richtofen swayed on his feet slightly. "I'm... going to go take a bath."  
Dempsey's expression of slight concern was guarded, "okay Doc."

**************************************

The walk down the long tunnel to the grotto was painful, even his favorite boots were pinching and scrubbing his ankles raw. At the end of it was a shallow pool with a small tower of rocks in the center; in the back corner the mystery box seemed to brood on a base of stones, and a narrow waterfall poured into the cold pond.  
He took off his hat and looked at his reflection in the rippling water. It'd been some time since he'd had a haircut and there was more gray at his temples then he remembered. His shaggy locks made him look like a mad scientist from some Frankenstein story. He laughed ruefully. 'How appropriate.'  
Richtofen sat down on the stones and pulled off his boots, slowly making a neat pile of his clothing. He made an effort to wash some of the filth from his jacket and pants and then slapped the wet clothes on the central pillar.  
His pale body hardly ever saw daylight and even the filtered sun beat warm on his exposed skin. Naked and sore, he slipped into the icy water with a gasp and laid back in a dead mans float.  
He found himself pondering the big marine's reaction to his loss of control. 'Shince when does Dempsey care vether I live or die? He hates me and everything I stand for.' The Nazi gritted his teeth, 'and I hate him too. Shtupid American.'   
He sighed, 'same old, same old.' But at least it was warm here. That dark closet they had teleported too might as well have been in Siberia.  
More then once during the ordeal he'd caught himself staring at Dempsey's muscular chest and resisting the urge to grab the large marine and use him for a blanket to stave off the terrible cold.  
Grabbing Dempsey's 'lever' in the dark had been an accident, but a tantalizing one. Even shriveled from the chill, Tank was packing a rather impressive weapon in his pants. It was such a shock he'd giggled like a schoolgirl in front of everyone. He blushed at the memory.  
The sound of boots on stone roused him from his musings and he dropped from his floating to sit on the bottom, the water barely reaching his chest. There was a sound like someone sniffing loudly and the hair on the back of the doctor's neck stood up.   
A gravely voice floated out of the dark; "I smell German sausage." Tank was all grins, "how's the water doc?"  
"Jusht fine vithout you in it."  
"Aww, what'sa matter doc, don't want any company? Too bad." The blond marine pulled off his shirt, and his dog-tags fell with a jingle against his sweaty chest. "This ain't your private hole." Caught between Dempsey and his only dry clothes, Richtofen could only sit and watch as the blonde man stripped to his skin and slipped into the water. The chill made Tank's nipples harden into two rosy little buttons and Edward wanted to smack himself for staring at them.   
Tank smiled, and Edward gave him his fiercest scowl. "I saw you eyeballing me in that closet doc. I don't think the golden rod was the only thing on your mind either."  
The German flushed and tried to think of something mean to say. "I...I vas just daydreaming about cutting you open and bathing in your varm guts to stave off zhe cold."  
Dempsey blinked owlishly, "not quick enough doc. I don't believe you. Though I do think you might be interested in exploring my anatomy. You're into that 'superman' stuff, aren't you? Blonde hair, blue eyes." He fluttered his short lashes in a mockery of seduction, and drew himself up to his knees to expose more of his chest from the water. "...excellent physique."  
Richtofen looked at the water running in little rivulets down the marine's perfect abs and swallowed.  
Tank flexed arrogantly, making his pecks bob up and down alternately.  
Richtofen muttered something quietly in German.  
Dempsey craned his head to hear, "what was that?" He said mockingly, "you want more? Okay." The blond man found a small rock next to the box and sat down on it, fully exposing his manhood. He took a swat at his penis like a cat with a toy and it swelled to a magnificent size.   
Richtofen felt dizzy, "you're such an arrogant azz!"  
The soldier laughed, "like you're not? The guy that brought the dead back to life?"  
The doctor couldn't stop the smile that flitted across his face at the thought of his creations.  
"See!" Dempsey crowed triumphantly, "you love it! I bet your dick is rock hard just thinking about all those nasty, rotting freakbags lurching around because of you."  
Edward's face turned crimson and he was glad the water hid his genitals.  
"In fact, I think I want to see it." Dempsey rose from the stone and strode through the shallow water towards the seated doctor. Richtofen panicked and tried to scrabble backwards, but the big marine was too fast and snatched hold of his wrists. With a yank he pulled the smaller man to standing.  
Edward looked away, ashamed of his bodies reaction to the other man's teasing. Tank whistled appreciatively and Edward opened his eyes. "Not bad for a kraut."  
His body looked terribly sickly and thin beside the flushed American, but he noted with pride that while he lacked some of Tank's girth, his pale penis was just a tad longer.  
"Oh, let go of me!" He wiggled in Dempsey's grasp. With a shrug Tank let go of his wrists, but gave him a mean little shove. Wobbling to keep his balance on the slick stones, Richstofen stumbled backwards and banged his rear on the mystery box.  
The lid popped open and it's eldrich light painted the doctors naked form in strange shadows. The weapons scrolled through several things and then settled on a ray gun. He grabbed it with an excited squeal.  
Dempsey couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing.  
Richtofen rounded on him, "vat the hell iz your problem American?"  
Edward looked down in consternation and realized he still had a hard-on. He looked at the gun and then at Dempsey. "Oh, screw you" he growled. "I can like ze gun I invented." He pushed past the naked man to lay the weapon in his hat. "Schwein."  
"Screw me, huh?" Dempsey asked in a low tone. "Maybe I should screw you, seems like there's nothing that doesn't get you excited."  
"Faggot!" Edward spat.  
Tank was suddenly in his face, "necrophile!"  
With a gasp Richtofen slapped Tank across the face.  
The blond man put a hand to his cheek and grinned. "You hit like a girl doc. I wonder if you kiss like one too?" He grabbed Edward suddenly and crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the doctor's mouth. "MMMph!" Richtofen managed to squirm away. His cheeks were flushed and pink from the contact. "I hate you Dempshey!" He sneered.  
"Uh huh." Tank nodded. He did a mocking impression of Edward's voice. "I hate you too! Bah! Save it for when Takeo and Nikolai are around. I'm not buying it. But if you want; try it again, this time with feeling!"  
Richtofen was quaking with suppressed anger and frustration. He shouted at Dempsey, his voice rising in pitch. "I hate you, you shtupid arrogant American! Your sneering faze and zuperior attitude. You just think you can take care of any problemz if you kick everysing in sight. I hate your grating voize. I hate how you make me feel. Gottendammerung Dempshey, I HATE YOU, Ich liebe dich!"  
Dempsey just laughed some more, his grin was spread ear to ear. "Guess what doc? I've been hiding something too." He sidled closer to Edward. "I know a little German, and what you just said was 'I love you'. I hate you is 'du hast meche'."  
Edward turned entirely pink. Betrayed by his heart and native tongue, he could only stare at the grinning marine.  
Tank took advantage of the Doctors confusion and swooped down to grab the smaller man's cock. The doctor gawped in surprise and sudden elation. The marine's rough hand massaged the delicate organ. Richtofen sucked at his lip to keep from drooling ever so slightly. As much as he hated the idea, 'who knew all the sensitive places on a cock better then someone who also had one of their own?'  
"How long has it been doc? Have you ever been with anyone?"  
"No time," Edward managed to gasp. "Zhere was always too much vork to do."  
"I want to fuck you," Tank said in a husky voice.  
"Since when are you gay?" Richtofen murmured.  
Tank was taken slightly aback. "Maybe I'm not. Maybe I just like the idea of sticking my dick in you while you squirm around and try to pretend like you're not enjoying it."  
"Bashtard."  
Dempsey responded by jacking the doctor a little harder. The pale man's knees turned to water and he locked them to keep from falling. Tank noticed this and had an idea. He gave the mystery box a vicious side kick and snarled. "I don't want anything, just go the fuck away." With a peal of demonic laughter, the box obligingly rose from it's perch and disappeared. He then led Richtofen by his cock to the stone table where the box had been resting. Tank brushed the dilapidated teddy bear aside and released the doctor long enough to push him down onto the smooth stone.  
Edward just laid there, trembling slightly. His feelings were muddled and for once the voices in his head had fallen silent. The big marine's rough touch was electric and his whole body was humming with suppressed desire. The blond bastard had manipulated him just as he'd used the others to further his own ambitions. The thought was sobering. And he was still mad at Dempsey for forcing the truth out of him. But at the same time, his engorged cock was crying out for some kind of release.  
"Hey doc, you still with me?" Tank was hovering over him. A drop of water fell from one of his perfect nipples to splash onto Edward's chest. "I don't want you to miss this part." Before he had a chance to process this ominous comment Dempsey had spit on his fingers and wiggled them into Edward's tight rear.  
Richtofen gasped, it hurt so bad, and felt so delicious at the same time. And his normal tendency to become aroused by any perverted act swelled him anyway.  
"Like that, huh?" Tank muttered. He added another finger and spread them wider. Edward gasped, he was too much in love with his own pain to really protest. Tank grabbed the doctors shoulder with his free hand and shoved the smaller man's body down onto his questing fingers. Richtofen grabbed at his tormenter, scrabbling short nails against the other man's bare chest.  
When he felt the doctor was sufficiently stretched he removed his fingers. Edward gasped madly to catch his breath. "Vy you bashtard, vy me?"  
Dempsey smiled, "because I like you, you stupid Nazi. And I want to see you admit that you're in love with me too. We're not so different doc."  
Richtofen made a scoffing noise and folded his arms over his chest.  
"Tak told me they called you The Butcher."  
Edward was quiet for a moment, but his eyes sparkled with the memories that name evoked. "I haf blood-lust in my heart, this iz true" he said darkly. "But ze voices, ze scream, make me do terrible things. Even ze constant killing of the zombies does not silence them."  
Tank considered this for a moment. "Did I ever tell you I was a POW doc?"  
He shook his head, 'no.'  
Dempsey folded his legs under him. The sunlight made the spray of water glitter on his tanned shoulders. His expression was fierce, "it was a shit-hole. They kept me in a little cage partially submerged in water. I couldn't stand or even lay down, it was excruciating. But when I got loose, oh," his voice was hollow and cold, "I made them wish they'd killed me."   
Tank had the doctor's full attention now. "Vhat did you do to zem?"  
Dempsey's smile was toothy and touched with a madness of his own. Mostly I executed them with their own guns. I curb-stomped a couple on stones and castrated some others before strangling them. But the worst I saved for their pig of a leader.  
Richtofen's eyes were wide, his face flushed, and his member was half-erect.  
"I gouged out his eyes with my bare hands and cut out his tongue with a chunk of broken glass. Then I cut his Achilles tendons and kicked him to death while he tried to crawl away.  
The doctor seemed to swoon; he grasped his own penis, hard with the thought of inflicting that much suffering on an enemy. He laid back and stroked himself slowly, his eyes shut. A rush of warm air on his cheek snapped him out of his reverie. Dempsey was inches away from his face. "I thought so. Dirty old kraut." He said mockingly. "Come'ere."   
He grabbed Richtofen's thighs and drug him close. "We can talk about feelings later doc. In the meantime we can just take out our frustrations on one another."  
"Vat the hell-" But Edward's sentence was cut off by his own howl of discomfort as Tank jammed his swollen, turgid cock inside the Nazi's tight arse. He felt the German clamp tight as a clam around his shaft, so he gently rocked the doctor back and forth to make him relax. Moving his cock in slow spirals in and out until he found Edward's nubbin of a prostate. Tank could tell when he hit it by the shiver of pleasure that coursed all through Edward's frail body, causing even his thin ankles to quiver in the larger man's grasp.  
"Oh Dempshey..."  
"Still hate me?"  
"Yesh!"  
"Even when I do this?" Dempsey grabbed the other man's cock and pumped it vigorously. Then he sent his own member crashing harder into the doctor's insides, driving a strangled moan of pleasure from Edward's lips.  
The doctor was sort of smiling, his face locked in a weird rictus with his mouth slightly open. He was still aggravated, but the marine's mistreatment of his organs felt so good. Even the painful parts were so melted into ecstasy that he was having a very difficult time remaining angry with Tank. He felt hot and cold and numb and every muscle was either screaming in sweet agony or pulsating with sexual excitement.  
Strong arms gathered Richtofen up, and he couldn't bring himself to fight back. Dempsey lifted the smaller man into his lap easily. First forcing the doctor higher, and then letting him fall down onto the marine's penis once more.  
Edward couldn't hold it in anymore, he let the moans of pleasure he'd been hiding spill from his lips unheeded.  
Tank grinned widely, "I knew it all along. Come on Doc," His eyes narrowed, "come for me."  
And with that he gripped the doctor's hips and shoved him down with all his strength. And obligingly, Richtofen came. As if that last thrust had forced the fluids out of him. Making a miniature geyser between them and driving a wild howl of sheer exultation from him.  
The constriction of his shaking body around Tank made him follow suit. And he filled his new lover with his own passionate juices.  
Dempsey used his final burst of strength to lift the doctor high enough to pull out and then back down to rest in his lap.  
Edward's eyes were glazed, his head was spinning, even the voices had fallen silent. Gradually things came back into focus and he found himself face to face with the big blond man. Those limpid blue eyes just staring straight through his soul. Tank's expression was smug and triumphant.  
"Vipe zat smirk off your face," Edward managed.  
Dempsey ignored him, "ahh you got me all sticky. Guess you enjoyed it after all, huh?" Suddenly he crushed the older man in a hug and nibbled aggressively at Richtofen's neck for a moment before pulling back.   
Richtofen was still reeling from a bit of afterglow, but his backside was also starting to throb as the adrenaline drained away. He leaned forward and bit Dempsey's shoulder, leaving a little red mark.  
Tank said nothing, but he hoisted the Nazi by his thighs and dropped them both in the shallow water. The sudden chill made the doctor gasp and swear.  
Tank watched with a smile as Richtofen wiggled out of his grasp and began aggressively scrubbing himself off. "I'll get you for zat, American," Edward spat. But it didn't sound very convincing, even to him.  
"Oh you think you can top Tank Dempsey huh? Steal me some of Nikolai's vodka and we'll talk. Haha."  
Edward turned purple, "you are infuriating!"  
"Yeah. Probably. But here's the way I see it doc; if you really hate me that much, there's been plenty of times you could have gotten me killed and made it look like an accident. You always say you want to eat my spleen or whatever, but then you run right to me when I'm down or surrounded." Tank stood up and shook himself like a dog. "I've heard you say my name sweetly in your sleep too."  
Edward blanched.  
Dempsey gathered up his clothes and dressed himself. "When you decide you're tired of being in denial and want to talk, I'm easy enough to find." And then he was gone, leaving the doctor once more alone with his thoughts and the setting sun.   
Richtofen pulled on everything but his hat before he noticed the silence. The voices had gone. Concealing a tiny smile out of habit he went off to locate his allies.

*****************************************************

He finally found them in the small courtyard beside the Quick Revive machine. The night was warm and the sky was full of radiant stars. Someone had built a tiny, crackling fire and placed a grate over the coals. Someone else, probably Dempsey, had opened several cans from the supply area and placed them on the grate.   
Takeo saw him first, "good evening honorable doctor."  
Richtofen noticed with amused interest that Takeo had found or whittled two small sticks and was using them as chopsticks to eat a can of cooked carrots.  
He mumbled a greeting and sat down.   
Tank elbowed him gently, "hey Rick-tofen. I saved you the beets, since I know you like them."  
"Zanks," he said quietly.  
"Hey doc," Nikolai slurred, "what's eating you eh?"  
"Same stupid zombies as usual," Tank quipped.  
The Russian laughed uproariously at this lame joke, and then shakily rose to his feet. "It's Takeo's turn for watch, da? I'm going to go pass out."  
"I wirr keep the monsters at bay," the little Japanese man swore earnestly. "Though I do notice that they do not seem to come out at night here."   
"Thank God for small favors." Tank rumbled. "I'm beat." He looked askance at the German, who pulled a strange pronged instrument from his little doctor's bag. He then sterilized it in the fire for a moment before proceeding to eat with it.  
A dribble of red juice escaped Edward's mouth, and as he noticed Tank watching him, he cleaned it away with a little flick of his tongue.  
Dempsey's pants were suddenly feeling a bit tight, so he stood up quickly, dusting himself off. "I'm off to bed too, good night guys."  
The doctor resisted a wild urge to run after him, but he was already formulating a plan.  
Takeo watched the unfamiliar emotions flit across the Nazi's face from under the bill of his cap. "Ah, Rrove," he murmured.  
"Vat did you say?"  
"Nothing doctor."

****************************************

Downstairs Dempsey walked across the little catwalk with trepidation. He didn't trust the fire zombie not to come out at night. When he reached the waterspout he stood on the pad for a moment and then hopped off as the water spurted out and up. He stuck out a callused hand and directed some of the water into the empty vegetable can, and then took a long swig of it.  
A strange noise caused him to drop the can and spin in place, his gun pointed into the darkness. The wheezing rumble came again and he followed the noise into a side tunnel. Nikolai was passed out, true to his word; slumped in a corner of the tunnel with his backpack bunched under his head. Tank stepped over him carefully and walked down to the end of the hall and outside.   
Takeo was sitting on the steps of the smaller temple, to one side of him were a pair of Desert Eagles, and he had an M-14 completely stripped and was methodically cleaning it. Tank raised an eyebrow, Takeo just shrugged. A moment of understanding passed between the two soldiers. Dempsey stepped gingerly over the bits that Takeo had laid on the stairs and left him too his own devices. 'We all have our own ways of coping' he thought.  
Tank swore as he slogged through the quick-sand in the little temple, it was aggravating and there was no way to go around it. He hated to admit it, but this place almost made him miss that dammed theater. At least it had some small rooms with a few dilapidated sticks of furniture. It was too hard to find a place to sleep here.   
Dempsey decided to take out his irritation on the Juggernog machine and gave it a swift kick.  
He eventually settled on a patch of thick grass at the top of the water-slide. He stuck the bottle of Juggernog in the water of the pond to keep it cold for later. And after boarding up the closest window, he collapsed gratefully next to the shallow pool with his back to the wall. The trickling sound of the water was almost hypnotic and after a few moments, Tank was snoring peacefully.

**************************************

It wasn't until hours later that a small, out of place sound woke the soldier. It was the creaking of the rope bridge. He snapped into high alert, grabbed his AK74U and scanned the moonlit courtyard with his eye to the sights.  
But it was the tight snap of boots on stone, and a low chuckle that told him who his midnight visitor was.  
"Hey Rick-tofen, are you trying to get your ass shot off? What'are you sneaking around for?"  
"I vas sinking about vat you said."  
"Yeah, and?" Tank put his weapon on the ground beside him and pulled the glowing red bottle of Juggernog out of the water.  
Edward seemed to glide like a cat towards him, and then dropped to a crouch to face the marine. He drew a pair of empty tin cans and a bottle from behind his back and swished its contents meaningfully. The doctor unscrewed the cap with slow deliberation and the smell of cheap vodka wafted into the air.  
His voice was like silk, "let's talk."  
And all Tank Dempsey could think was, 'I guess I can't give him shit about the zombies anymore. Since now I've created a monster of my very own.”


	2. Love in Paradise 2

Tank’s expression was slightly pained. “Don’t you ever sleep?”  
“Not usually, no.” He settled onto the grass with a ‘thump’. His voice was soft, “Ze voices. I could not sleep unlezz I vas exhausted. Zhey would visper und scream terrible sings...” He sighed.   
Dempsey wore a look of worried concern. Chronic sleeplessness would explain everything from the Doctor’s constant bad mood to his unhealthy appearance. He’d seen plenty of soldiers too wired from constant vigilance or scarred by their experiences to properly rest. “Geeze Doc, how long have you been like this?”   
“Alvays.” His eyes brightened, “until now.” He gestured vaguely into the dark shadows, “zey seem to be gone, at least for ze moment.” He clapped the big marine on the shoulder. “And it’s all becauze of you.”  
Tank laughed gruffly, “Wow, you really did need to get laid.”  
“Don’t be zou crude Dempshey.” He plucked the glowing red bottle from the marine’s unresisting fingers. “Ooh!” He squeaked, “Juggernog! My favorite.” The doctor poured half the little bottle into each of the empty cans and then added a measure of vodka to both.   
He picked up a can by its edge and swirled it to mix the two liquids before offering it to Tank.   
“Uh, no offense Doc, but give me the other one.”   
Edward passed it to him with a little laugh. “Zo suspicious.” He took a long pull from the can he’d originally offered to Tank. The aftertaste hit him like a slap and then he sunk into his jacket, uncharacteristically relaxed and smiling lopsidedly.   
Dempsey couldn’t believe his eyes; he wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming this. Edward almost seemed like a totally different person. He decided to take advantage of the doctor’s lowered defenses. “So… since you’re feeling so much better, are you finally going to come clean with me about what you did to me and the others?“   
The Nazi’s face fell. “I guess you deserve to know the truth; even if you decide to hurt me because of it. You ver all experimented on” he said gently.   
“A zecret group within za Nazi party directed it and me and Dr. Maxis got our instructionz from zem.”  
Tank was so furious he was shaking. “How could you?!” He bellowed.   
Richtofen shrunk away from the verbal assault, but made no attempt to run away from the furious marine. He looked straight into those sky blue eyes, now clouded with rage; his own were like dull green stones in comparison. “Vhat do you vant from me Dempshey? I’m not sorry for what I did to you or zhe others. Dr. Maxis gave the orderz and I vould have been shot myself if I did not comply vith his wishes.”   
Tank’s voice was flat, “cold comfort Doc.”  
“But you don’t understand,” he shook his head in frustration. “Ze results of zhe super-soldier experimentz are likely the reason you are all still alive!” You vere all enhanced for zhe qualities every soldier needz. An ordinary man vould have never made it zhis far. You were even given a battery of shots and serums so you could use zhe wunder-weapons vithout turning into zombies yourselves from exposure to ze 115 element.”  
The blond man’s eyes were wide, “did you…?”   
Edward looked pained, “I did not take zhe physical enhancements for fear of losing my memories like you all have to some extent. I do not think Takeo remembers anything before the first vave of zombies attacked. But, yes, I am immune to zhe 115 at least.”  
Tank smiled just slightly, thinking of the way Edward’s eyes always lit up on those rare occasions where the box offered him his precious Wunderwaffle. His fleeting smile faded to a straight line. “So what’s our patient status Doctor?” He asked sarcastically.   
Richtofen couldn’t help it, his eye’s twinkled. You’re all faster, stronger, tougher, better shots, and heal much faster then a normal human. The way things have gone; I almost vish I had taken zhe treatment anyway. Each time I’m swarmed I think about possibly dying because I vanted to hold onto a few bitter memories.”  
Edward looked at the big blonde man, he couldn’t bring himself to voice it, but his expression contained a grateful thank you for every time the American had saved him, despite their mutual rivalry. But Tank understood. He just nodded grimly.  
Edward awkwardly cleared his throat. He wasn’t used to being so demonstrative with his feelings.   
“Go on.” The marine prompted.  
“Za resistance to zhe 115 is the real miracle of zhe experiments. Though thanks to the meteors being spread over such a wide area; we four may be zhe only unaffected humans left alive. With Maxis dead, I have no way of knowing if anyone else recived zhe immunity treatment.”  
“So why did you kill him?”  
“Good guess Dempshey.” He grinned bitterly. “That bashtard and hiz orrible little girl… he used me for my genius and zhen took credit for my ideas. I couldn’t take it anymore. Ze voices were zo loud, I couldn’t hear anything elsh. I vent a little mad at ze end. And I never imagined zat Samatha would be able to control ze zombies as a spirit. Zhe must hate me with the fury of a thousand suns to unleash zis hell on Earth.” He took another drink, trying to taste the Juggernog and ignore the taste of the vodka underneath. The Doctor was feeling just a tad light-headed.   
“I vonder if she’d destroy zhe whole world just to zee me dead?”   
Tank was quiet for a long time; his ally had given him a lot to think about. He took a long drink, savoring the rough bite of the alcohol. Part of him felt like he ought to still be furious, and beat the ever-loving hell out of the effeminate Nazi sitting so close to him. But Richtofen’s sudden openness had caught him off-guard. Punishing Edward for finally telling him the truth seemed somehow wrong. He decided on a happy medium.   
With one huge hand he grabbed the smaller man by his jacket and hauled him close. Edward made no move to resist; he seemed resigned to whatever punishment the American wished to dole out. He winced in anticipation of a fist, crinkling the rough scar that crossed his left eye.   
Suddenly Tank’s lips crushed against his; pressing roughly down before the larger man released him entirely. “I don’t condone what you’ve done, but knowing it’s likely saved our asses plenty of times, I’m not sure I can hold a grudge doc.”   
Edward’s relief was palpable. He set his can down and leaned towards Tank, trying to read every nuance of the larger man’s expression. Dempsey raised a single eyebrow and after taking another swig; set his own can down as well. Richtofen scooted closer to Dempsey, never breaking eye contact. A sudden cool breeze chilled him and he shivered ever so slightly.   
“Ahh, come here, you crazy devil.” Tank wrapped his arms around Edward and hugged him close. In that warm embrace, the years that had painted gray upon Richtofen’s midnight black hair seemed to melt away. He curled into a ball like a kitten and just let Tank hold him. His cheek pressed against the soldier’s warm chest.  
Dempsey smiled gently, “still hate me?”  
“Nevar again Dempshey. How could I?” Edward’s hand wandered down the marine’s perfect abs and unzipped his fly. His leather-clad fingers caressed the soldier’s favorite weapon. Making it rise like a serpent to his delicate touch. A moan escaped Dempsey’s lips.   
“So vunderbah,” the doctor whispered, curling his body downward. He took the head of Tank’s penis in his mouth, swirling his tongue over all the most sensitive parts. Dempsey let out a groan of pure desire, thrusting his hips reflexively up as the doctor sucked and licked in earnest.   
“Oh Doc… Oh yeah…OooooraaHh”

******************************************

On the steps of the temple Takeo heard a single moan and snapped to attention. It seemed to be coming from the direction the American had gone to find a place to sleep. With silent treads he made his way through the stone hall with its quicksand pools and even avoided triggering any of the falling walls in the temple.   
He peeked out the back doorway and saw something that made him double-take; the mad Nazi and the American, practically sitting in one another’s arms. And as he watched in total disbelief, the German undid Dempsey’s pants and began to blow him aggressively.   
A boot tread behind him roused him from his unblinking stare and he slipped back to the front steps with no more noise then a shadow.   
Nikolai had woken grumpy and sore for his turn at watch, and was irritated at not being able to find anyone else.   
Takeo slipped up to him, shushing him urgently. He led the Russian back to his vantage point slightly above Tank and Edward. The Russian’s eyes went wide at the sight of Doctor Richtofen worshiping the marine’s phallus with his lips.   
“But they fight like me and third wife,” he whispered in disbelief.  
“You mean wiff a rear possibility of murdar happening?”  
“Da! Exactly!”  
The Japanese man rolled his eyes. “The opposite of rove is not hate, it is indifference,” he said sagely.   
But Nikolai wasn’t listening, he’d noticed something else. “They stole one of my vodka’s! I’ll kill them!”  
“No. You wirr not. And be quiet.” Takeo spoke with such calm authority and menace that Nikolai flinched and went silent. He looked back at their erstwhile allies. “I think,” he said slowly, “I’m going to go drink myself into a coma.” Then he got up and disappeared back into the darkness.   
Takeo shrugged. He understood that these foreigners had strange ideas about love and sex. It was the Russian’s loss.   
One of the lovers moaned again, their hands exploring every inch of the others body.   
Takeo experienced the smallest pang of envy. But at the same time, he guessed that this bond had been formed directly by the American and the German’s adversarial relationship as well as stress and circumstances.   
Fleetingly Takeo wondered if Dempsey remembered any of the many medical experiments the doctor had used him for. Nikolai had filed him in, and in a weak moment confessed to the Japanese man that he drank partially to forget that stuff.   
He shrugged; the often dishonorable acts of his Allies had long since ceased to really bother him. Takeo looked back and the doctor was still aggressively sucking the American’s penis. Without any fanfare Takeo massaged the growing heat in his groin and unzipped his own pants.   
His only thought was; ‘why should everyone else have all the fun?’ 

*************************************** 

Tank was shuddering from the feel of the doctor’s warm lips around his cock. It’d been so long since anyone gave him that.   
Richtofen leaned up for a moment and let his hands take over, “you should take your clothez off zo I can examine you properly.”   
“If you keep doing that Doc, I will.” He pulled off his jacket and shirt and Richtofen removed his boots so he could lose his pants as well.   
Edward licked his lips at the sight of the blond man’s perfect body. He tugged off his leather gloves before latching his mouth around Tank’s member once more.   
His hands hadn’t seen the sun in forever and the skin was the color of parchment against Tanks flushed abdomen, The Nazi’s deft fingers explored every bump and scar on the marine’s front; toying with his downy chest hair, running his short nails in little red lines down the skin and flicking delicately at Tank’s pert nipples.   
Tank couldn’t keep his head straight under the German’s assault on his senses. It was like Richtofen knew the exact position of every nerve ending he had and was patiently toying with them one at a time. He alternated between caressing gently, then rubbing erotically and scratching painfully. And his fingers had yet to move below the marine’s waist… Then they were creeping downward and Tank gasped.  
The doctor had ceased to blow him, letting his fingers roughly pull and caress his lover’s penis. While he himself let his warm tongue roam over the surface of Tank’s scrotum. “Oh, do you like it vhen ze doctor examines you?” He purred.   
With a gulp he took one of the larger man’s balls in his mouth and sucked on it gently.   
Dempsey’s senses went crazy. He wanted to buck his hips into what Richtofen was doing, but at the same time was somewhat afraid that this had all been a sham and that the madman would bite one if his testicles off in retribution for earlier.   
Edward sensed his ‘victims’ unease, and let go of the ball. He had other plans for the soldier anyway. He spit on his bare fingers and while continuing to pleasure Dempsey with his left hand he worked a slickened finger into the American’s tight rear.   
Dempsey growled but made no move to stop him. “Damn Kraut,” he said with a twisted smile. “You just think it’s that easy, huh?”  
Edwards reply was smug, “ov course I do, zis is not my first prostate exam. Now be a good patient and open vide for me.” He pushed a second finger in and reached for the back, spreading the tight opening.   
Dempsey’s noises had subsided into a zombie-like keening. It hurt so much, but felt so good at the same time. ‘No wonder he was still a little pissed at me for fucking him.’ A throb from his bottom brought him sharply back to the present moment.   
Richtofen looked oddly content, rummaging around in someone else’s organs was nothing new, he just needed to find the right spot. A little pearl of semen appeared at the tip of Dempsey’s cock and he cleaned it away with a quick flick of his tongue.   
A sudden spasm rocked the body of the marine and he groaned in pleasant agony. Tank managed to sit partially upright and he clamped a rough palm around the hand that was massaging his prostate. Edward stopped dead and started into those limpid blue eyes. And Tank Dempsey, who considered himself the biggest bad-ass marine ever born, shoved the Nazi’s wasted fingers deeper into his rectum. Panting, he managed to gasp, “is that all you’ve got Doc? I could use a little more.”   
Edward’s olive eyes twinkled with evil delight. He pulled his fingers out of the man before him, and gave them a quick wash in the pool.   
Tank laughed, “Since when are you a hygiene freak? Are you the same guy that has threatened more then once to bathe naked in my blood?”   
“Oooh.” He moaned erotically, “I’d still like to do zat… uh, vithout killing you ov course.” His expression turned haughty and amusingly sarcastic. “I’m still a doctor, and I don’t know vhere you’ve been.”  
Edward unbuttoned his own pants and cast them and his boots aside. He then pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt; leaving it and his jacket on but open. His pale member was throbbing with bottled up lust. “Now roll over zho I can finish vat I’ve begun.”   
Obediently the soldier presented his rear to his lover. Richtofen leaned over him menacingly. Swiftly he bound up the American’s wrists with his own black tie. Like a cat he ran his sharp nails down Tank’s back, leaving raised red welts in their wake before positioning himself behind the other man. He grasped Tank’s ass firmly, kneading the firm flesh like a masseuse.   
Dempsey tried not to whine as the Nazi slowly worked his swollen cock into the small opening. It felt like the skin was tearing as his partner moved gently, rocking them together until he was all the way in.   
“Oh ja, you’re so varm and tight Dempshey.”   
He squirmed under the German, enjoying himself, but still as sarcastic as ever. “Fuck me, Doc, is that your dick or the Juggernog bottle?”   
He grinned widely. “It is all mine, ja.” He picked up the pace a little, stifling Dempsey’s comments and driving a few more erotic moans from him. His hands traveled all over the marine’s back and then gave both his nipples a wicked pinch, twisting them in his fingers.   
Tank fairly screamed but he also drove himself back against Edward, forcing him deeper. He was close now; every rough thrust seemed to drag a wave of pleasure across his prostate.   
Richtofen was losing it; he twisted in and out of the man before him, his breathing ragged and senses overloaded. Just when it seemed he could take no more, he felt himself release into the American, filling his subs waiting bowels with his own hot, wet fluids.   
Tank felt it, unlike anything else; it was as if he’d been electrocuted. And his body responded by releasing his own cum as well, splattering it into the grass he was kneeling over.   
Richtofen leaned forward without pulling out and bit the back of Tank’s neck gently, as if grabbing the scruff of a cat. “I zay you belong to zhe doctor now-”  
Dempsey opened his mouth to protest, but Edward cut him off with a whisper in his ear. “Az I belong to you. Ich liebe dich Tank.” And then he pecked the big marine on the cheek.  
Edward pulled himself out of his lover and set down on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He hummed a merry tune as he washed himself off, and then turned back around to look at Tank. His bare feet were tangled in the grass and he wore a broad smile on his face.   
Dempsey had stopped shaking from his orgasm and managed to roll to a sitting position. He pulled the tie around his wrists undone with his teeth and made his way to the edge of the pool. He slipped in, the water barely reaching his waist. His rear felt hot and the cold water soothed the stinging sensation. He sighed in relief. Still unsure how he felt about the Nazi cumming inside him, or the faint feeling of being empty that still lingered.   
Richtofen was all smiles, “did you enjoy your session vith zhe doctor?”   
“More fun then Rosy and her five sisters,” Tank rumbled good-naturedly. “I guess,” he said slowly, “we can take turns.”   
The doctor rubbed his hands with glee. “Oh Dempshey, you make me zho happy.”  
Tank cocked an eyebrow at his companion. Seeing Richtofen act like this was just surreal. Part of him was afraid this was all some kind of fever dream and he’d suddenly wake up with the German threatening to kill him just like before. He hauled himself up onto the low wall next to Edward.   
The Nazi was watching him intently, his eyes caressing every inch of the marine’s naked body. “Oh Dempshey,” he whispered. “It’s been so long, but I still know every inch of your beautiful body, every flaw and scar mine scalpel created. Many vere zhe times I had you strapped naked to my operating table und vished beyond vishing that I could stimulate you without drugging you first.”  
Tank stared at him, an involuntary shudder coursing through him at the frightening thought of his helpless body being operated on by the blood-thirsty madman. It must have shown in his face because Edward went suddenly silent.   
Richtofen’s face was painted with the painful feelings of the past. “Back zhen you probably vould have killed me vithout a zecond thought. And had we been caught fornicating; Maxis himself vould have happily executed me as an embarrassment to zhe Reich.”   
The marine’s expression was thoughtful. “Edward?”  
Richtofen snapped to attention. It was the first time Dempsey had ever called him by his first name.   
“I want you to do something for me.” Tank gently took hold of Edward’s left arm and the fabric of the jacket he still wore crinkled under his fingertips. He stared down and Edward followed the American’s gaze to the tattered scarlet armband he wore.   
“Take this off,” he said quietly.   
“But I…” Richtofen made a little move to stop him and then reversed, slipping the scarlet band down to his wrist. He looked at the black swastika, tipped on its edge to invert its Buddhist meaning of good luck and the perpetual whirlwind into something else entirely.   
“I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” He said softly, and then handed the band to Dempsey.   
“We’re never going back to our own time, are we?”   
“No, ve can only go forvard from here.”   
Tank’s expression was sarcastic. “Well I guess it’s a good thing you wiped most of my memory. I won’t know if I’m leaving anyone behind.”  
The doctor’s reply was barely a whisper; “you alvays haf me.”  
“That’s great doc, because I’m never letting you outta my sight again.” With a grin he tossed the Nazi band carelessly into the water and grabbed the smaller man in a bear-hug. As they kissed, the water caught the insignia and bore it down the slide, bobbing and dipping in the froth before slipping unnoticed down the drain in the power room. 

*****************************

The morning wave of zombies was greeted with three huge smiles and one equally huge frown.   
Takeo noticed the loss of the doctor’s Nazi flair but said nothing. Nikolai noticed nothing but the zombies as they got within range of his gun. He was exquisitely drunk and grumpy to boot. The doctor’s high pitched cackle of triumph made him feel like his skull was going to explode. And he and Dempsey both were manically happy today.   
At one point, at Richtofen’s urging, Dempsey grabbed a crawler by its wrists and spun around in a circle with it several times before letting go and watching it splatter against a wall. Then he and the Doctor both guffawed themselves into mutual coughing fits.   
He glanced at the little Japanese man, who just grinned knowingly.   
Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, he crossed his arms angrily. “Whatever drug all have taken, Nikolai wants in. Da?”  
The others glanced amongst themselves. Each wondering how much the other knew.   
Takeo walked over to the Russian, and stared at him for a moment. “Okay,” he said. “I wirr share.” And fast as a snake he kissed the Russian on his cheek and darted away before Nikolai could punch him.   
The Russian coughed and spit theatrically. “Damn Jap, Nikolai will get you for that!”  
“Gentleman,” Richtofen cleared his throat, “I sink vee haf other sings to tend too.”   
“Oorah, BRING ON THE FREAKBAGS,” Dempsey hollered.   
The sudden roar of zombies filled the air, the clack of guns reloading echoed throughout the temple, and the game was on again.


	3. Love in Paradise 3

Love in Paradise 3 

The plan was to stick together, but it wasn’t working out so well. After a few good hours of moving as a group, the Doctor’s acquisition of a grenade launcher necessitated them giving him a few feet to avoid the recoil. And then the temples falling walls forced Nikolai to run the other direction to avoid getting cornered. And then, at last; Takeo and Dempsey were separated by a mass of zombies that slithered out of the tunnel ceiling; sending the Japanese warrior back outside and the marine deeper into the mine.  
Dempsey soon found himself cut off in both directions and out of bullets too boot. He kicked the box in desperation. But Samantha only showed him her teddy bear and took the box away with a peal of demonic laughter.   
Tank was only two steps away from the waterspout elevator when the horde pulled him to the floor. He screamed in fury as the undead raked their filthy claws into his shoulders, chest and abdomen. 

*****************************

Above the unearthly moans of the five undead chasing him; Dr. Richtofen heard Dempsey’s roar of frustration and pain. He said something utterly foul in his native language before taking one more lap around the central pillar of the grotto and turning to face the zombies. One-two, three-four, and five with a hole where each eye should have been, they fell before his twin pistols.   
‘Four trepanations in less zhen a minute’ he thought, ‘not bad.’   
He took off at a run down the tunnel hallway towards the source of the scream. A zombie emerged from the ceiling ahead of him. He punched it hard enough to break its nose without even slowing down. The apple crunch of the breaking bone was a satisfying noise, and he allowed himself a wicked smile.   
The warren of tunnels echoed with moans and sudden gunfire.   
“Dempshey?”  
“Over herr doctor!” Takeo yelled. He was standing in front of the marine, picking off the last stragglers of the crowd that had downed his American ally.   
Suddenly there was a roar like a small explosion. The confined space was set ablaze with the flickering light of a bonfire. A zombie, wreathed all in flames, trundled slowly towards them, arms outstretched.   
“Have you got any grenades?”  
Richtofen gulped, “Nein” and gripped his guns a little tighter.   
Then with a resounding boom the fire zombie exploded. Nikolai charged through the smoke, cocking his SPAZ in case the pile of embers decided to get up again. “Did you ladies miss Nikolai?”   
Takeo gave him a good-natured scowl. But Richtofen was looking at Dempsey. The blond man was trying very hard to conceal how much pain he was in.   
“Nikolai, Takeo-san,” Richtofen said gravely. “Can zho make a crawler out of zhe zombie I left in ze tunnel and leave us alone please?”   
The Russian burped, “I could use break anyway.”   
“Yes honorable doctor.” He marched off with purpose in his step, unsheathing his sword to chop the legs off the last zombie when he found it. The Russian followed him at a more leisurely pace.   
Edward found an old bucket and filled it with water from the outflow of the slide before crouching beside the marine.   
Tank forced his eyes open, “thanks doc, I didn’t want them to see me like this.”  
“I know, zats vhy I sent zhem away.” He helped Tank off with his bandolier and jacket. Edward clucked his tongue. “My children made a mezz of you.”  
Dempsey groaned, “have I mentioned how much I hate kids?”  
With a giggle Edward peeled Tank’s undershirt away from his wounds and got it off over his head. He knew they’d all be wearing rags in no time if he cut through clothing to mend every wound the team sustained. He went to remove the man’s dog tags, but Tank’s warning growl stopped him. He settled for moving them to hang back between his shoulder blades.  
With a critical eye, the doctor examined the damage to his friend’s torso. Though undoubtedly painful, the ragged tears looked worse then they were. He reached a tentative hand towards the red gashes and smears across Tank’s lovely abdomen but at the last moment forced it to find the bucket instead. Cupping his hands, he spilled water over the wounds and washed the filth from the zombie’s claws out of them.   
“Zho amazing,” he whispered. “A lesser man vould haf already become a zombie himself.”   
“All thanks to you, huh doc?” Tank said, a touch sarcastically.  
Richtofen met his gaze for a moment, his pale cheeks flushing slightly. “You vere alvays my favorite.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “Don’t tell zhe others.” With a wink he refocused on the task at hand. Cleaning the wounds had not stopped the bleeding, but thanks to Dempsey’s genetic enhancements; the smallest cuts were already beginning to close. The deeper, larger ones might still need stitches though. He found himself reaching again.  
Dempsey stared at the doctor, Edward seemed distracted, enraptured. His gaze pinned to Tank’s battle wounds, eyes strangely dilated. The Marine reached out feebly for his hand. “Hey, Earth to Rick-tofen!” His slightly mocking tone concealed his concern. “You aren’t hearing voices again, are you?”  
“Vhat? No! Not since vhe…” He blushed crimson, his voice dropping in tone. “Losing zhe voices did not make me sane Dempshey. It only made me alone up here.” He tapped his temple with one gloved finger. “I just…” He shook his head as if to clear it of unwelcome thoughts. He backed away from the marine, un-strapping his doctor’s kit from his belt. Tank watched him quietly as he retrieved a Zippo from a pocket inside his jacket to sterilize his equipment.   
Tank Dempsey had seen that look before. It was somewhere between lust and hunger. He also noted that the searing pain had subsided into a mere throbbing discomfort.  
“Edward,” he said quietly. “Come here.”  
The German laid down his instruments and crawled over to sit beside his friend. Tank motioned at his chest and said simply; “go ahead, I think I know what you want so badly”   
Richtofen was struck dumb by the American’s selflessness; he ducked his head quickly so his hat concealed the look of desperate relief that crossed his face. He took a deep breath, savoring the smell of blood and sweat on his lover. It was intoxicating. He shed his gloves and began to probe Tank’s cuts with his bare fingers. It made more blood come out from the deepest scratches.   
Tank winced at the sting, but it really wasn’t bad enough to make him complain. He’d been tortured for real too many times to get agitated about this. He watched in perfect silence as the older man delicately sniffed his wounds.   
Edward snaked his tongue out over a gash on the marine’s shoulder and licked it slowly. He kissed all along the slashes length, lapping up the blood then moving to the next cut. Testing their depth with the tip of his tongue and pressing some gently to make them bleed all the more.   
Then he pulled back quickly and hastily shed his jacket and shirt, fumbling briefly with his tie and the buckles on the straps across his chest.   
“Hey, don’t get too excited doc! I’m not sure I’m up for a roll in the hay right now.”   
“It’s alright” Edward gasped, “zat’s not vhat I’m dreaming of.” His glazed expression cleared as he focused on Tank. He was a man obsessed and addicted beyond all measure.   
The doctor gathered Dempsey into his arms and pulled him into a sitting position. He kissed Tank briefly on the lips before pulling away.   
“That was awfully chaste of you.” The marine remarked.   
Richtofen’s gaze was smoldering and slightly manic. And Dempsey, who was normally stoic and silent through all but the worst agony, cried out in pain and surprise as his body was crushed against the German’s. Edward reveled in the wet splat and warm ooze of blood all over his bare torso. He pressed himself closer to Tank, wrapping his skinny arms around the larger man and squeezing with all his might. He buried his face in Tank’s shoulder, moaning in ecstasy and lapping at the blood like a hungry cat.   
Dempsey was speechless for once. He just sat there shivering slightly, as he bled all over Richtofen. Edward was breathing heavily, shaking. “Zhank you,” he whispered in the other man’s ear, his soft gray-black hair tickling Tank’s cheek. “Bathing myself in your blood is even more vunderbah zhen I imagined.”  
Dempsey blanched, his heart hammering in his chest. He was glad he’d made his peace with the former Nazi. Deep down he knew that Edward’s original plan had probably involved killing him to accomplish this fetishistic goal. Or at least, simply ending the life of the man he craved in an attempt to bury those unwanted feelings forever.   
The doctor’s breathing was reaching a crescendo of sorts, pale fingers digging into Tank’s back. Dempsey wrapped his arms around the smaller man. It hurt, but he pulled them even closer; crushing the German against his bloodied form. Edward rocked his hips gently against him until he gave a shuddering groan and suddenly went limp. The doctor pulled carefully away from his ‘victim’, checking to make sure he hadn’t worsened the damage the zombies had already done. Satisfied, he reached for his kit and pulled it towards him.   
Tank raised an eyebrow at his friend. “You look happy, gonna have to go change your lederhosen now Doc?”   
“Silly Dempshey, I’m not wearing any. But zank you anyway, zat vas zho stimulating.” He rubbed the smears of gore on his chest in a little circle, his nipples rosy and hard beneath the blood. Seeing Tank’s quizzical expression, he raised his hand to his face and cleaned his fingers with several long, lingering licks, and then sucked them each spotless.   
Dempsey went a little cross-eyed. “Please stop doing that.”   
“But it’s yours,” he moaned softly “and it tastes zho sweet.”  
Tank curled his lip, flattered but still a little annoyed. “You’ve had your fun, now stitch me up.”  
Richtofen looked smug. “But I don’t have too now.”  
Dempsey went red in the face, “why you selfish little bastard!”   
Edward shrunk a little under the verbal assault, but made no response. He nonchalantly pulled a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket. It had once been white but was now the color of old tea. His dipped it in the cold water and mopped it across the fuming blonde’s chest. Beneath the smears of crimson, the skin was healed and flawless.   
“What the hell?”   
“It vas part of your enhancement, zpeeding up your heart rate makes you heal fashter. Your fear of trusting me vith your life has probably done more for your health zhen any care I’ve ever given you.” Richtofen settled back, grinning like the maniac he was.  
Tank stared daggers at him, “so that was all just to freak me out?!”   
The German laughed shrilly. “Ov course not Dempshey. I really did vant to bathe in your blood.” He grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his gory skin.   
“You’re not gonna…?” Tank gestured at the bucket.  
“Nein, nein.” Edward hugged himself, the still wet fluids seeping through to blotch his shirt with scarlet. “Ve’ve had enough time to play, and a long day ahead. I’ll keep zhis as a talisman for now.” He stroked Dempsey’s cheek. “By zhe blood of my ‘lamb’ let Death pass me by one more day.”   
The marine just gaped at him. Edward was still definitely crazy, but in a very unique way. The German finished buttoning his jacket and threaded a curved needle.   
“What are you doing now?” Tank asked, thoroughly confused. “I thought we determined I didn’t need the stitches anymore?”   
Edward just smirked at him and grabbed his discarded undershirt. With an unnatural quickness he sewed up the largest tears, and passed it back to Tank without a word.   
“You’re a deeply weird and disturbed guy doc.”  
“Ich libe dich Dempshey.”   
“Yeah” Tank rumbled. Pulling his undershirt back on. “I love you too. Thanks for the stitches Edward.”


	4. Beyond Paradise

Beyond Paradise 

It had been a long, rough day. Everyone kept glancing at the sun, wishing it would hurry below the horizon, and take the endless hordes of zombies back to their respective dirt naps. Richtofen guessed that even as a spirit Samantha must require some kind of rest, that or she just enjoyed toying with the Allies too much to simply let them die of hunger and fatigue.  
Dinner had been good, at sunset Takeo had shot into a clump of rustling bushes and accidentally plugged a small pig. By some miracle it was uninfected by the 115 and the men happily cooked it over a small fire and shared it.  
Takeo was feeling restless and positioned himself on the temples main steps facing the little fire they had made in their usual spot near the Quick Revive machine.  
Nikolai was the first to fall asleep. His form was a softly snoring lump of clothing in a corner near the fire. The Doctor had staggered off someplace immediately after eating, clearly exhausted. Dempsey sat in the darkness just beyond the firelight and looked up at the stars. He wasn't much for introspection, but it was pretty all the same. He wondered how long they'd actually been here, days came and went, but the moon was always full.  
Tank thought about his erstwhile Allies. Poor Nikolai, the Doctor had told him his theory that the Russian had retreated into the bottle in an attempt to forget the horrible experiments he was subjected too. The marine was inclined to agree with him.  
Tak on the other hand seemed to be a blank slate. Every so often he would say something profound as hell and then lapse into silence once again. Tank wondered if anyone had ever known what went on in the Japs' mind.  
And then there was the other... Doctor Edward Richtofen, ex-Nazi and mad scientist extraordinaire. Dempsey smirked, and a hot piece of ass to boot. He still wasn't sure what mad impulse had drawn him to approach the man in a sexual way. Maybe it was just that he couldn't stop thinking about the doctor’s warm hand around his cold cock in that freezing closet. Or stop brooding on how much fun it would be to hear the Edward's high-pitched voice screaming his name in ecstasy. Tank chuckled to himself quietly. Either way it had been a good idea; the Doctor seemed like a completely different person now. Sure he was still crazy and blood-thirsty as hell, but the absence of the malicious whispering voices had calmed him. Richtofen was happier this way. Even if it meant having a sore rear sometimes from Tank’s exuberance. The Marine grinned in the darkness, 'maybe when we get settled I should become a shrink and use my talents to fuck people back to sanity...'  
"Dempshey!"  
The word was said quietly, but right next to his ear. The sound and puff of warm air on his face scared him half out of his skin.  
His sudden leap to standing brought Takeo running, gun in hand.  
Richtofen just giggled at Dempsey's reaction, he was barely visible in the bushes, his face ghostly pale under his hat.  
"Ya almost gave me a heart attack ya damn kraut!"  
Takeo suppressed a tiny laugh and walked away without a word.  
"You should haf zeen your face Dempshey. You're zho cute vhen you're terrified."  
Tank smiled disarmingly and took a step towards the German, once he could reach; he grabbed the bill of Edward's cap and yanked it down. With a rumble that sounded suspiciously like a laugh he settled back down on the ground.  
Richtofen got his hat straightened out and flopped down next to the American with a huff. "Zho mean."  
Dempsey gave the former Nazi a look of fake incredulity. "I'M mean? You scare the crap outta me for fun and I'M mean?"  
Richtofen removed first his hat and then his jacket and folded it carefully into a little bundle. "I could tell you vhy I do zese things, but I do not sink you vould understand." He sighed. "Zhis time vas an innocent impulse, so I vent with it. That is all."  
Dempsey couldn't help the sense of morbid curiosity that welled up at the doctor’s words. "What would you consider not to be innocent? What is it you want so badly to do anyway?"  
Edward looked at him, searching the marine's rough face for something; he couldn't say what. Some reason to open up and reveal the rotten core of his heart. Seeking some assurance that being honest with the big marine wouldn’t drive him away.  
"Hey," Tank said quietly. "Talk to me. If what we've done together meant anything to you; talk to me."  
"I want power." Richtofen finally whispered. "I don't vant to feel kicked around anymore. I vant to take my revenge on the Illuminati, Maxis, and that bitch Samantha." His eyes were lit with a sinister fire, and his voice rose in pitch. "I vant blood on my skin, death, chaos, I vant zhe zombies to scream MY name." He pulled the golden rod and the chunk of meteorite from his pockets and brandished them menacingly. "I have half of what I need to control zhem already. I'm tired of fighting for my life, I vant to take zhe fight to zhem!"  
A smooth voice floated out from the steps, and Takeo sat down next to them. "I do not think controlling the beasts in order to take revenge is the answer Richtofen-san."  
"Yeah, Doc" Dempsey said, frowning. "I may not have your IQ, but I know how this story ends. It sounds like they wanted to get rid of you by sending you out to die. And you probably would be dead if your ‘test subjects’ hadn’t ended up in the same situation as you."  
"And had we also not decided to kill you once we remembered what you’d done to us.” The heap of clothing added drunkenly. “Nikolai thinks nasty zombies need extermination. And if we can't kill them all, we should go somewhere away from them, da?"  
Richtofen felt defeated. Deep down he'd long suspected that he was being used as a pawn by Maxis and his Illuminati brethren to destroy something, maybe everything in the world except themselves. Having things put so simply just made him more suspicious of the grand errand he'd spent a good deal of his life pursuing. And now that the others knew the truth, it would be simple for them to prevent it from succeeding anyway. And Dempsey was right; without the physical enhancements the others possessed he wouldn't survive long if they just left him to the zombies. The German sagged. The golden dorji and the fist-sized rock tumbled uselessly into his lap. He covered his face with his hands.  
Nikolai had roused himself and joined their little circle, he opened his mouth, but Dempsey hushed him. The men looked at one another awkwardly as the doctor’s shoulders began to shake. It crushed Tank's pride to be demonstrative with the effeminate German in front of the commie and the imperial, but he sensed the intense delicacy of the moment. He scooted over to Richtofen and put his arms around him. "Hey," he said gruffly, "don't… geeze, don't cry Doc." With a gasp Edward buried his face in Tank's chest and sobbed quietly.  
Richtofen was massively ashamed displaying his pain in front of the others like this. But he couldn't hold it in anymore; the stress had eaten away his insides until there was almost nothing left. He felt no remorse for the horrible things he'd done in the Third Reich, but he hated feeling used and abused by the scientists and thinkers he'd respected. Those who'd made him believe he'd been admitted to their ranks. It was all a sham so they could steal his work and worse. And in the end all he had left were some mystical trinkets that might prolong their lives a few more days, and three men who, having loathed him from the start; were now watching him cry. He wished he could just disappear.  
Dempsey sighed, running his fingers through Edward's salt and pepper hair.  
Takeo spoke first. "Edword, I have an idea. If the others are amenable to it.”  
“What is on mind Takeo?” Nikolai asked. “Nikolai is open to suggestions.”  
Edward said nothing, but Dempsey nodded that he would like to hear it as well.  
The little Japanese man composed himself. “Except for the filthy hellhounds all zombies we’ve seen are human or monkey, yes?”  
“Yeah…” Tank said slowly, “what’s with the dead dogs anyway?”  
“Fluffy,” Edward managed. He pulled away from Tank so his voice wouldn’t be muffled, but donned his hat again so they couldn’t see his red eyes and tear-streaked face. “Samantha’s pregnant dog vas in zhe teleporter with her vhen I…”  
Nikolai screwed up his face in the effort of thought. “Maybe freaky meteor doesn’t work on other animals without teleporter, da?”  
“I got where you’re going Tak!” Dempsey slammed his fist into his other hand, “we gotta go to a place where there aren’t any people or monkeys.”  
Takeo looked proudly at Tank and then at Richtofen, “place or…”  
“…a different time.” Richtofen finished for him. He picked up the dorji. “I vish we would have gone vhere I wanted to this past time.”  
“Where were you trying to send us when we ended up here Doc?”  
“Heaven,” he said quietly.  
“You mean you were trying to kill us? After all the times we’ve helped you?” Tank growled, “you ass!”  
Edward waved his hands excitedly, “no, no! You don’t understand! The dorji is a mystical device, a symbolic, indestructible lightning bolt, used for enlightenment and illumination. The lore was that it vas blocking zhe entrance to Hell in Siberia. And when used properly its Vrill energy can translate a person bodily into Paradise.” He rolled the rod in his hands. “It was what I vanted and I thought I’d take you all vith me and away from Samantha. But it didn’t vork; it just took us to a place that was ‘called’ Paradise.”  
“Taking us to Heaven does not sound like Doctor Richtofen,” Nikolai said suspiciously. Takeo nodded.  
Before Edward could speak Tank cut him off, “yeah it does. We’d owe his evil Nazi ass for an eternity of unearthly delights.” Richtofen smiled under his hat, the American knew him better then he’d ever admit.  
“But I agree that going to a place vhere zhere are no people or monkeys is a good idea.”  
“Then let’s go!” Tank crowed.  
“Zho hasty Dempshey. Zhe teleporter is not very precise, and vhe should take anything useful here vith us. I also need a shrink ray from zhe box for zhis.” He held up the baseball-sized meteor. “Zhe perk machines are connected to zhe teleporter and will probably come with it, but vhe should take all zhe guns and ammo we can carry just in caze.”  
Takeo stood, dusting his pants “I wirr get the shrink ray for you honorable doctor.”  
Nikolai rose as well, “Nikolai will get the vodka and canned stuff.”  
Dempsey pulled himself up and offered Edward a hand. “And I’ll get the guns, hoorah.”  
Richtofen surveyed the three earnest faces looking directly at him. He felt happy, but somehow he still wanted to cry. With a small smile he nodded and pulled his hat low. So they left him alone with his thoughts. 

 

*******************************************

Takeo was the first to come back, and then left the Doctor alone again to shoot the focusing stone meteorite repeatedly with the shrink gun. He returned soon after with the others in tow. Dempsey had three guns for each of them in a large crate and Nikolai had made a crude sledge for the remaining boxes of food and was dragging it behind him.  
The sun was just preparing to appear on the horizon, and the others watched with mounting impatience as the mad doctor zapped the glowing rock over and over.  
Richtofen crowed in triumph as he finally got the stone where he wanted it, slotting the shrunken rock into the metal cage in the center of the dorji. He twirled it happily. “Proper dorji’s are made of thunderbolt iron,” he said conversationally. “Thunder bolt iron iz an another term for iron taken from meteorites vhich were thought to fall only during storms. So raw 115 meteorite is united vith iron from an ancient meteor in a sacred shape to boost its power just like the vunder-weapons. And now,” he pulled out a Gersh device and a cable with plugs on either end. “Vhe travel.”  
He plugged the long wire into a socket that bisected a thicker wire leading into the Quick Revive machine. The other end he fitted into the Gersh and set it on the ground in front of them, he gave the knob a quick twist and stepped back. In one gloved hand he held the golden rod, the other gripped Dempsey’s bare wrist. The four Allies joined hands in a chain as the portal opened. Richtofen brandished the rod before the black and purple spiral and it sent bolts of shining lightning into the dark opening that swelled to receive them. The tiny black hole sucked them in with a whoosh along with the Gersh device itself. The still-connected wire dragged the Quick Revive machine in and the swiftly tightening cord began to drag all the other machines inside as well, even ripping them up through the stone walls and floors to disappear into the hungry maw of the black hole. 

 

*******************************************

At the other end the four men tumbled out of the hole about five feet off the ground as it moved backwards and up; leaving the Allies and their supplies like a trail of debris behind a shooting star.  
Richtofen tumbled in a little ball, protecting the dorji with his body and Dempsey fell on top of him. He looked back just in time to see the big power generator tumble out of the black hole as it winked closed. The Pack-a-Punch and all the perk machines had been pulled through and clustered around the power supply like chicks near a hen.  
Tank leaped up and pumped his fist, “that was awesome!”  
Nikolai uncurled himself, “are we there yet?”  
Takeo had stumbled into the bushes to muffle the sound of his vomiting.  
“Just like Siberia,” Tank muttered.  
“Just let it all out Takeo,” Richtofen cried supportively. He looked around, “I vonder exactly where we are?”  
“Don’t you mean when we are?” Tank asked sardonically.  
“No, Dempshey, I mean where. We’ve moved in both space und time.” He took a deep breath and suddenly felt a lot better; the air was very clean here. The trees were lush and tall and the foliage clustered thickly around the bare patch of rocks and dirt they’d landed on as if eager to colonize that space as well. They seemed to be at the base of a low hill, and the front of it was riddled with caves. Large boulders dotted the landscape as far as they could see and even created crannies and tunnels under their random configurations.  
A shallow stream ran beside the base of the hill and could just be glimpsed shimmering between the trees.  
Takeo finally got it all out and wiped his mouth in embarrassment. “Such beauty,” he marveled. Nikolai swatted him playfully on the back, “Nikolai thinks it's nice too.”  
Edward suddenly realized how parched he was. “Vhe should get a drink if it iz clean.”  
“Yeah, and maybe a bath,” Tank poked him playfully. “Get all the nasty zombie blood off my stinky little kraut.”  
Richtofen wrinkled his nose, and sniffed his lover theatrically. “I sink you are worse American, are you sure you aren’t one of zhe untoten yourself? You shmell like death.”  
Takeo spoke up, “we should not go un-armed, even for zhis short distance.”  
“Good point,” Tank rumbled, “oh Doc, I got something for you!” He opened the big crate and rummaged around inside. It had been worth kicking the Mystery box for almost an hour to get this. He turned to face the Doctor and in his hands was a Wunderwaffe, the precious lightning rifle that Richtofen himself had invented. He held it out like a cherished baby and smiled as Edward’s eyes lit up. He clutched the huge gun to his chest and mouthed a thank you to the big blond soldier.  
While he had the box open, Dempsey removed a ray gun, a freeze ray and a thunder gun for himself and the others. Then they set off into the trees with new springs in their steps.  
As soon as they were out of sight, something ominous happened. A yellow liquid oozed out of the surface of the rough crate and arranged itself into several bold question marks, before quickly drying to leave its pale tattoos on the wood. 

 

*******************************************

The stream proved to be more then some shallow trickle, and after following it for a few yards they found a deep, clear pool surrounded by boulders. The sun had begun to beat down by this time and there was an unspoken consensus as to the next logical step.  
Nikolai was the last to hit the water, he didn’t feel as much like bathing as the others and had to be coaxed in. And then Takeo accidentally-on-purpose nudged his filthy clothes into the water as well. Swearing he jumped back out to separate his wet things, and then could not be convinced to get back in. He insisted on sitting at the top of a stone facing away, the freeze gun in his lap in case of any trouble.  
Takeo found a quiet eddy and lifted himself into a dead mans float. He was naked apart from his ragged shorts, and the sun felt good on his sore flesh. He was still feeling queasy and concentrated on breathing deeply until he’d fallen into a meditative state.  
Tank mused that the only way he could be more relaxed would involve making use of those wonderful lips of Richtofen’s. He watched with bemused glee as the pale doctor dove down to the bottom again and again, frightening the tiny fish that passed through the pool and picking at the colorful rocks below. Absolute bliss.  
Suddenly a low noise caught his attention. It was a sort of trumpeting growl, far away. It sounded like nothing he’d ever heard before and it made his heart race. The water rippled and then again in a steady rhythm, like a tiny, orderly earthquake.  
Richtofen surfaced with something in his hand, his pale face was ashen.  
Nikolai was standing now, looking around for the source of the noise. Takeo righted himself in the water, “What is it Edword?”  
The German held up the glowing stone so all could see, and Tank scowled fiercely as he recognized another pulsating chunk of the element 115 meteorite. He clambered out of the water and grabbed his thunder-gun. The tremors were coming closer now, no time to run or get dressed. He undid the safety and spun, scanning the trees. Within moments Takeo was by his side brandishing a ray-gun. The Doctor stood a step behind them both, clutching his wunderwaffe and feeling more then a little foolish in just his still wet underwear.  
When the beast cleared the trees Takeo saw it first. “Dragon!!!” He yelled, firing the gun at the massive head of the beast. Richtofen joined him, the massive electrical discharge from the wunderwaffe nearly knocking him off his feet.  
Nikolai couldn’t fire at first; he was struck dumb, “is that undead dinosaur?” he yelled “or am I still drunk?”  
“Who cares?” Tank yelled, “shoot the damn thing!”  
But the Russian’s hands were shaking so badly he shot the water it was standing in instead, freezing it solid. The beast danced awkwardly around, trying to shake the huge chunk of ice off its enormous three-taloned foot.  
“Run! Back to zhe machines!” Richtofen yelled, “I have un idea!”  
With speed borne of habit, the Allies grabbed their things and ran barefoot through the jungle and away from the rotting monster. When they reached the clearing Richtofen ducked into the largest cave and the others followed.  
It was mere moments before the beast, having shed the ice boot, was fast on their heels. But thankfully its head was far too large to fit into the shallow cave opening. It turned its skull this way and that, trying to see a way to excise the tiny brain morsels from their hiding place.  
Tank was flat against the back wall, his naked chest heaving. “What’s the plan Doc?”  
But Edward was digging in his clothes. Triumphantly he pulled out the dorji, and turned to the others. “I’m going to try and get it away from zhe opening. Be ready to fire.” He swallowed hard, “und please try not to hit me as well.” Nodding grimly, his allies reloaded their guns and aimed at the doorway.  
Doctor Edward Richtofen had never been much of a religious man, and he wasn’t about to start now. But he did believe in the power of the dorji, with or without the 115. He held it out in front of him and concentrated on the idea of bending the undead t-rex to his will. He tried to ignore the fact that he was mostly naked and wet and that he was facing a creature that had long been considered death incarnate. He took a long shuddering breath, reflecting grimly that it might be his last. The mad doctor stepped from the safety of the cave. When the dorji caught the light it seemed to blind the rex and the dinosaur just stood there staring dumbly at the glittering bauble. The Doctor took a step forward, and the rex mimicked him, taking a step back and away, and then another step and another, until it was out of the clearing and wouldn’t fall on their supplies or crush the perk machines. Richtofen’s heart swelled, ‘he was doing it!’ He felt better then he had in years. He gestured downward with the dorji and the rex bobbed its head down as well, as if bowing to his master.  
The others took that as a sign and rushed up behind him, guns blazing. Tank dropped to one knee in front of his lover and sighted down the massive thunder-gun propped on his shoulder. And with Richtofen holding the shining dorji out over his other shoulder he fired the killing blow that left a smoking crater where the top of the dinosaur’s skull had been.  
“Holy shitballs,” Nikolai breathed.  
Takeo was incensed; he bowed low to the others. “I apologize for my short-sightedness. I was wrong about the 115. I wirr work hard to restore my honor after this mistake.” Tank poked him playfully, “easy Tak, we all fuck up sometimes. It was still a good idea. I think I’d rather have one or two big zombies over a bunch of little ones. What do you think Doc?”  
But Edward was staring at the dorji and mumbling, and the others strained to hear.  
“If I connect zhe rod to the zhe power supply I can amplify zhe effect and keep any and all zombies avay…”  
Tank stood up and put his hand on Edward’s face. The green eyes focused and met his blue ones. “That sounds like a great idea Doc. If that works I think I could get to like it here.” He looked around at the jungle, thumping his bare chest like Tarzan, “fresh air, clean water, good friends, and stuff to shoot at… yeah.” And then he noticed something that made him scowl in disgust. The others followed his gaze with the same results.  
The ammo box was glowing slightly, and on its lid sat a dilapidated teddy bear.  
“Oh, Gottendammerung.” 

*******************************************


	5. Fire of Youth

FIRE OF YOUTH

Doctor Richtofen stepped as nimbly as a bullfighter to dodge the rotten dinosaur’s snapping jaws. His eyes flitted between the foot-ball sized head and the wildly swinging spiked tail. He jabbed the dorji at it, nearly braining it as its jaws closed where his boot had been a second before.   
With a wild yell Dempsey weaved around the side of the beast and chopped off its head with a massive bowie knife. The body toppled, its plates falling against its sides as the undead muscles slackened.   
The doctor let out a sigh of relief. “You can come down now Nikolai,” he called cheerfully.   
“I hope it was worth it.” Tank grumbled, giving the rotting stegosaurus a weak kick.  
The Russian shimmied awkwardly down from a tree, his mop of brown hair blowing in the wind. He’d fashioned his scarf into a lumpy bag that bulged alarmingly. Unraveling the wrap he proffered a large, soggy-looking fruit. “Look what Nikolai found!”  
The German sniffed the bulbous fruit and coughed horribly. Tank gave him a couple of swats on the back. “Mein Gott,” he choked.   
“Lemme see” Tank rumbled. He took a deep snort and he and the Russian exchanged grins.   
“Zhe fruit is fermented you fool,” Richtofen gasped.   
Dempsey smiled widely, “Sa-weet.” 

* * * * * * * * * * *

When the trio arrived back at the cliff, Takeo was seated serenely before the fire pit. Several fish were spitted and suspended near the flames. A couple of cans were also warming on the coals at the edge.   
He took note of Dempsey wobbling on his feet as he and the drunken Russian staggered along with stupid grins plastered on their faces. Only the doctor looked sober and he rolled his eyes in the direction of his inebriated companions. Takeo sighed. No matter where they were, Nikolai always seemed to find something with a proof that he could drink.   
By and by the four men ate their meager fare, and the doctor noted with slight irritation that it wasn’t enough to dull the effect the fermented fruit was having on the Russian and the American. Until a sudden rustle of bushes caused him and Takeo to leap to their feet, drawing their weapons. A volley of bullets and energy fire shredded a clump of bramble at the edge of the firelight, and as the smoke cleared, an ugly lizard-like thing collapsed dead on the ground.   
A cursory examination revealed it to be an ordinary dinosaur rather then an undead one, and Takeo began butchering it with gusto.   
Richtofen noticed that one of the creature’s limbs seemed taken from a much smaller animal, and it was because that drunken American was wielding the 31-79-JGb315 shrink ray, and had winged the creature. He turned back to look at Tank, who was still sighting down the end of the bulky gun, trying to focus his blurry vision. Nikolai thumped his comrade hard on the shoulder, “not bad for a Capitalist.”   
Suddenly Richtofen’s vision was filled with a blinding flash of light, he didn’t even have time to raise his hands in front of his face, let alone scream. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

“I sink he is waking up,” a familiar voice clipped. There was the sound of heavy boots hitting hard ground and Tank’s worried face swam into view. “Hey, Doc. Geeze, are you all right?”   
“Vhat happened?”   
“Stupid Capitalist shot you with shinky gun.”  
Tank colored, scowling at the Russian. “It was an accident dammit!”  
“You vat?” Richtofen sat up hurriedly, suddenly realizing that he felt lighter then he had in years. He looked down at his hands and realized his favorite gloves were now loose around his knuckles. The doctor scrambled to his feet and nearly fell as his soles shifted in boots two sizes too large. His clothes were hanging on him like a sack and as the Doctor stood he realized he was now staring at Tanks chest hair.   
He couldn’t even put into words how he was feeling; he tangled his fingers in his now shaggy black locks and snarled incoherently. Edward pushed past the American and stalked awkwardly over to a barrel they’d set up to catch rainwater.   
The moon made the surface shimmer like mercury and Richtofen gasped at the face that stared back at him. Tank appeared over his shoulder and tentatively touched his back.   
The teenager turned to look at him, his once acid green eyes now as clear as fine emeralds. Gone were the dashes of gray in his jet black hair, his face wiped clean of scars. His jacket was now so large that his Nazi band had slipped down to his wrist and hung up on the cuff of his glove.   
The big marine wore a sheepish grin and clutched the Nazi doctor’s Stasi hat at his hip. “Is there anything I can do to help?”   
Richtofen wanted to just start yelling at Dempsey and not stop, but he understood that it would be futile. He started to speak and his voice cracked embarrassingly. “I hate you Dempsey,” he said flatly.  
The blond actually looked a little hurt. “I’m sorry Doc. Isn’t there any way I can help?”  
Richtofen stepped out of his boots and picked them up. “Nein,” he sneered. “I’ll just have to wait and hope zhe effect vears off. Assuming it ever does. I didn’t make zhis gun and I don’t know how it vorks when a human is zhe target.”  
“Do you mean you might have to just age normally back up to where you were?”   
Edward put a hand on the Marine and gave him a little shove. His youth had been painful enough the first time around. The prospect of doing it again made him shudder more then any joy he might feel at being young again. Just beyond Tank, Takeo and Nikolai stared at him in wide-eyed amazement.   
He pushed past them too and climbed barefoot up the hill to a little nook he usually slept in.   
Edward was seriously dreading dawn. His young body may be swift, but it was also thin and malnourished. He clenched his fists in rage, knowing he didn’t have the strength now to lift his precious DG-2 Wunderwaffe, let alone wield it against the monsters. The teenager put his head in his hands, now the others really would have to protect him. Richtofen hadn’t felt so helpless since his childhood, and those ugly feelings of sorrow and rejection from back then were now bubbling up again with the renewal of his youth.   
He curled into a little ball, pulling a blanket around him, and soon fell asleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Tank watched the young boy stomp away from him with distress. He’d seen that haunted look in the Doctor’s eyes before. Back when the voices still tormented him, robbing him of sleep and sanity.   
The Russian and the Japanese man exchanged an understanding look and melted away into the dark, taking their vigilant posts for the night so that Tank could seek out the unhappy doctor and try to make amends.   
But the marine had other plans. Wearily he scooped the bulky gun from the place he’d been sitting near the firelight and walked slowly back into the crude lean-too they’d built to shelter the generator from the intermittent rain.   
Finding a quiet corner, he sat down on a box, looking into the surrounding darkness with empty eyes. With shaking hands, he guided the gun to a tender spot beneath his chin and pulled the trigger. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

The youth twitched in his uneasy sleep, a nightmare caused him to cry out in alarm and utter a choking sob that trailed off into the silent wilderness. A reedy voice rose him up from the deep waters of his unconscious mind.   
He blinked in the golden glow of a small oil lamp. The face that stared down at him was almost angelic. Clear blue eyes, yellow hair in an unruly mop, and a dark green jacket that hug limply from wiry shoulders. The boy looked even younger then he himself had become.   
Richtofen blinked in confusion, “Dempshey?”   
The blond cleared his throat and the tones that spilled from it were almost melodic. Tanks gruff voice had disappeared, leaving him with the dulcet tones from before it had changed. “I thought we should do this together.”   
Edward felt tears at the corners of his eyes and he hurriedly swept them away. “Your plan was shtupid Dempsey.” He managed. “Shtupid and sweet, just like you.”   
Tank grinned lopsidedly, and the look made Edward’s heart flutter. He found his thoughts wandering to what might be lurking under the youth’s clothes. Though he hadn’t always liked the soldier’s personality, Richtofen had always found Dempsey to be a superior specimen of manhood. This was like seeing him in larval stage; smaller and different, but with the shadow of what he would become looming large behind him.   
To his own credit, Tank was studying the Doctor with similar eyes. Edward had shed his jacket and shirt and his bony flesh seemed to glow like marble in the firelight. The scars that were mere shadows on his adult frame now stood in sharp relief on his pale skin. It looked as though he’d been viciously whipped, many times. Richtofen noticed his scrutiny and pulled his jacket over his body self-consciously.   
Dempsey scooted over close to him. “What happened to you, Edward?”  
“My father, he was a cruel man. I sink he didn’t really vant children at all. And I couldn’t hide zat I heard voices.” He looked down in shame. “I vas just an embarrassment to him, he used to beat me. I’ve never been anything anyone vanted for my own sake. Even Dr. Maxis and zhe Illuminati just vanted to use me and throw me avay.”   
“Hey.” Tank ran a hand through Edward’s hair and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye. “I want you, Doc. I may not be the most romantic bastard in the whole world, but I still want ya.” Tank leaned forward and gave Edward a chaste kiss. “I don’t care about that other stuff; I love you more then anything.” He said earnestly. Gently he took the jacket from Edward’s unresisting grip and ran his hands down the older boys back, feeling the dense network of scars that marred his alabaster flesh.   
“How could anyone treat someone so frail so cruelly?” The blond brushed Edward’s hair back from his eyes. “It’s a good thing he hasn’t been born yet,” Tank declared. Blue eyes locked with green. “Or I’d have to kill him for doing that to you.”  
Richtofen’s smile was small and sad, “you can’t fix eversing for me Dempshey.”  
“I can try,” he whispered, pulling the German into his embrace. Tank’s hot breath tickled the little hairs on Edward’s neck and he shivered at the closeness of his lover. He could already feel the warmth pooling in his groin and bringing an embarrassing pink blush to his parchment-hued cheeks.   
It was as though being dragged back to his youth had sharpened his already preternatural sensitivity. He could smell Tank’s blood and spicy pheromones, the earthy odor of his hair and the whole of it was intoxicating. Edward ran his tongue along the nape of Dempsey’s neck, and the blond trembled beneath his lips. The Doctor found the sensitive spot just below his lovers ear and spoiled it with sucking and gentle nips, making his way down to Dempsey’s jugular vein before baring his teeth to bite. Tank growled low in his throat, arching into the biting and sucking that sent shocks of pleasure all throughout his body.   
His trembling fingers caressed the doctor’s bony chest and alighted upon his tiny, pert nipples. Tank pinched them, twisting the nubs of flesh in his fingers and Richtofen moaned his delight into the American’s neck.   
Their supple bodies twined against each other as they each fought for dominance, biting, suckling and pulling at each others clothes until both were naked and glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration. Dempsey cupped the Germans rear in both hands and massaged it, making him croon and arch into the stimulating touch. Edward panted out his desire, just rocking and thrusting his unclothed erection against the other teen’s penis.   
Tank just smiled knowingly. There was no question of who would be on top tonight, both of the men already knew. Dempsey had screwed up, and he knew his sadistic lover would want to punish him. He couldn’t help but feel an illicit thrill in the idea of the older teen violating his tender body. Tank nudged Richtofen off of him and stood on his hands and knees. Edward let out a little moan of pleasure at the opportunity being presented to him. He ran his hands all over Dempsey’s submissive form. Pinching, scratching, biting like a wild animal on his lover’s body as the blond writhed and shivered under his assault. He put one hand around Dempsey’s throat and kneaded, making him gasp for air. The other was forced between the American’s lips, and Tank sucked his fingers eagerly. With a predatory grin Richtofen withdrew his glistening fingers and sought out Tank’s most intimate space, making tiny circles around the teen’s tight hole while he whimpered for more. The sadistic doctor was more then happy to oblige, and he jabbed his fingers mercilessly into his lover. Twisting and spreading them while Tank rutted desperately against the pressure inside him.   
“That’s just too good Doc,” he gasped. “You aren’t gonna punish me?”   
Richtofen shuddered with lust and removed his fingers from the young marine. He positioned himself behind Tank and thrust violently into him. The pain and pleasure was so intense, both of them were speechless. Edward lacked the strength of his older self, but none of the determination. He slammed them together again and again, both mute with raw desire.   
Suddenly Richtofen felt somehow strange, he slowed in his passion, his body shaking. With a panicked scream he swelled, scars crawling across his face as it grew and hollowed. Tank looked back, afraid, but unable to move for the hands that gripped his hips and the rod that penetrated him so beautifully. And then that too became engorged, filling the blond even more then Edward’s teenage erection had. He gasped at the stretching of the skin and felt himself also swelling.   
Richtofen managed to focus for a moment on the teen beneath him as Tank grew back into his former self. Muscles crawled like tunneling monsters under his bare skin and settled into place. The sight was so intensely surreal, he felt himself cum from the sheer perversity of it.   
And as the doctor came, so did his victim. Tank twitched and gasped, his face was red and a ribbon of drool escaped his lips as the two men collapsed onto one another. Richtofen pulled out gently, leaving Dempsey’s gaping hole full of his wet warmth. He and the Marine were back to their old selves again. Gratefully he threaded his pale fingers amongst Tank’s callused ones.   
The two noticed that there was a little bit of light peeking around the scraps of canvas that Richtofen had sewn together to cover the cave opening. Edward disentangled himself from Tank and sat in the doorway. The light of dawn felt deliciously warm on his pale skin. Dempsey moved to join him, encircling the wasted figure with his muscular arms. Edward leaned into his chest, his salt and pepper hair tickling the blonde’s overheated skin.   
“No von has ever shot themselves for mich before,” Edward murmured.   
Tank chuckled, “hey, Semper Fi Doc. That’s just the kinda guy I am.”  
The German snickered darkly, “zho arrogant.”  
“You love me anyway.”   
“Ja. Ja, I do.”


End file.
